Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Dos drabbles que tienen como tema en común la muerte de un pariente y sus efectos sobre los personajes. No están vinculados, son visiones distintas. Shonen ai. ChitosexTachibana.
1. Drabble I

**¡Hola a todos! Últimamente las ganas de escribir fics de PoT me están volviendo loca, así que aquí traigo un drabble sobre una pareja que, en lo personal, me encanta, pero de la que casi no hay material: ChitosexTachibana (es que amo a Chitose)**

**Serán dos drabbles con un tema en común (aunque no están vinculados entre si) El tema es la muerte de un pariente. Espero que les guste o lo puedan disfrutar aunque sea un poco.**

**Advertencias: Shonen ai (ChitosexTachibana)/Muerte de un personaje.**

**Aclaración obvia de siempre: Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi-sensei porque, de ser mío, sería un yaoi.  
**

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

**I**

_¡No me toques! ¡Quiero estar solo!_

Lo sujetó con fuerza, aferrándolo entre sus brazos. Nunca lo dejaría en ese estado. Su pareja (o lo que quedaba de ella) lo necesitaba más que nunca. Incluso si le gritaba o golpeaba él no se marcharía. "Miyuki, si tú hubieses muerto él estaría a mi lado", le decía a su hermana por el teléfono, para dejarla más tranquila, sin conseguirlo.

Dos años eran los que llevaban viviendo juntos. Y un mes desde la muerte de Ann Tachibana. Los paseos, las pequeñas discusiones en el desayuno y ese amor loco que se profesaban a la hora de las relaciones terminaron por disolverse. En su lugar habitaban los gritos y llantos, acompañados del estoico silencio.

_Golpéame._

Estaban haciendo el amor luego de dos meses en que ni sus labios se habían rozado. Chitose miró el rostro bajo él. Su novio lloraba y le suplicaba que hiciera algo inimaginable. Lo besó, limpió sus lágrimas y bajó hasta su oído.

_Kippei. Mi Kippei._

Los sollozos se hicieron más intensos. Sus manos, que antes permanecían inertes a los lados, rodearon el cuello de ese que pronunciaba su nombre con tanto amor. Ese al que no era capaz de responder. Ese al que estaba haciendo sufrir inevitablemente.

_No fue tu culpa, Kippei._

Sentados, uno frente al otro, le tomó la mano, besándole los dedos. La menor de los Tachibana también se había llevado al mayor. Y aunque Senri tenía la esperanza de "revivirlo" estaba claro que tardaría, quizá, hasta años. Su amado no tenía la culpa del accidente en bus, por más que el grito "no estuve con ella" todavía resonara en las murallas.

_Chitose… no hemos alimentado a los gatos en la calle._

El moreno sonrió, se paró y lo abrazó con fuerza. El llanto de su amado era silencioso. Una mejora. ¿Cuánto tardaría en recuperarse completamente? Esperaría, no importaba cuánto. Se mantendría a su lado, a sabiendas de que no lo necesitaba precisamente a él, sino a ella, la hermana muerta.

_Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Kippei._


	2. Drabble II

**He aquí el segundo drabble... ¡Lo tenía guardodo y ni cuenta me di! Espero que les haya gustado el primero y pudan disfrutar de ambos. **

**¡Ah! Para quien no lo sepa, he de aclarar que, lo de "alimentar a los gatos en la calle", se debe al fanatismo que tiene Chitose por ellos, nada más (su rutina diaria consiste en "admirar a los gatos callejeros")  
**

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

**II**

Tuvo que forcejear la puerta del baño para conseguir entrar. El vapor hacia parecer al sitio un verdadero sauna. Rápidamente jaló las cortinas de la ducha, para encontrar a su novio desmayado en ella. Lo gritó una, dos, tres veces, hasta que despertó, atontado. Lo ayudó a pararse y a caminar hasta la cama, sentándolo. Le entregó una toalla para que se secara el cuerpo, mientras que él le secaba los cabellos con una más pequeña. Casi dos horas había permanecido encerrado, bajo el agua, en compañía del vapor. Tuvo que estrechar la cabeza de su pareja contra su pecho ante la horrible idea de que, quizá, su amado buscaba la muerte.

_Chitose, está bien si lloras, si pataleas o gritas… Has algo. _

Pero el moreno guardaba silencio. Desde la muerte de Miyuki, hace poco más de un mes, todas las palabras que el joven solía pronunciar se habían convertido en uno que otro monosílabo. Tampoco salía de casa a dar esos paseos sin rumbo que tanto disfrutaba. Era un muerto viviente. Para Tachibana la situación se estaba volviendo insoportable. Su siempre alegre Senri se había transformado en un adorno.

_Chitose, te traje un regalo._

Entró al departamento, dirigiéndose a la habitación. El aludido se encontraba acostado, en aquel cuarto ciertamente lúgubre. Lo miró sin ánimo, aunque sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver a un pequeño gato negro a su lado. Tachibana sabía lo mucho que su compañero amaba a los felinos y tenía la leve esperanza de que esa cría lo ayudara.

Acababa de hacer las compras. Gritó que ya estaba en casa, aunque no recibió respuesta. Desde la muerte de Miyuki que no recibía respuesta. Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver a Chitose dando vueltas por el lugar. Se agachaba, movía los muebles y se notaba la preocupación en su mirada. Tachibana supo inmediatamente lo que ocurría, así que salió de su hogar para buscar al minino extraviado. Lo encontró fuera del edificio, intentando cazar a una mariposa. Lo transportó en sus brazos hasta llevárselo a su novio que se hallaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, apoyado en la cama. Notó el brillo en sus ojos ante el contacto con el animalito. Se sentó a su lado y, al escuchar la voz del moreno, fueron sus ojos los que se iluminaron.

_Kippei… Miyuki ha muerto._

_Lo sé, Chitose._

_Yo… yo no quiero estar solo, Kippei. _

Tachibana lo abrazó, con fuerza, y pudo sentir que el otro correspondía. Por primera vez desde la tragedia de Miyuki lo escuchaba llorar y gritar. También él lloró, en silencio, mientras le repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba y nunca lo dejaría.

_Chitose… eres un idiota si piensas que moriré antes que tú._


End file.
